guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kellogs
Never gotten to nail someone for GW:1RV on their own userpage before. Yummy! — Blastedt — 19:18, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Please respond below my comments, not by blanking them. — Blastedt — 19:20, 11 January 2007 (CST) Hi guess what, you're not cool enough to be a mod on a site you spend your life on, Q_Q moar, I bet you'd like to ban me yourself, too bad. --Kellogs 19:22, 11 January 2007 (CST) :I don't spend my life on it, but you just don't follow rules. — Blastedt — 19:22, 11 January 2007 (CST) Jokes in articles Don't post jokes like that in articles. I'll remove your ban notices, but do it again and you will be blocked. --Rainith 19:22, 11 January 2007 (CST) :So just drop it and move on, or don't and be blocked. --Rainith 19:23, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks for resolving this, I was getting a tad bored. Also, his actions fell under GW:1RV. — Blastedt — 19:25, 11 January 2007 (CST) OK sorry, I love this guy Rainith what a legend. P.S. Unlucky blastedt --Kellogs 19:23, 11 January 2007 (CST) :Unlucky how? Because you love vandalizing stuff, and I like cleaning after vandals....? — Blastedt — 19:27, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::Unlucky that you didn't get me banned when you were so obviously obsessed with doing so. --Kellogs 19:31, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::No personal attacks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:35, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::It's not a personal attack, he was expressing pleasure at giving a reason for me being banned and then after the matter was resolved he mentioned that my actions fell under "GW:1RV" as if to rekindle this whole mess. My comments are quite fair in light of this evidence.--Kellogs 19:38, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::You called him obsessed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:40, 11 January 2007 (CST) Well seeing as he persisted to add ban things and stuff I said obsessed, maybe you are right obsessed is maybe a bit strong of a word, but it is by no means a personal attack. I simply looked at the situation and that's what it felt like to me, call me e-paranoid if you want, it's not an attack it is my opinion. --Kellogs 19:48, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::::The GW:1RV is when you were taking it off your page repeatedly. — Blastedt — 19:51, 11 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)